un mundo extraño
by BLACK-WITCH
Summary: ¿que pasaria si harry fuera a una secundaria muggle?


UN MUNDO EXTRAÑO  
  
dialogos-  
  
pensamientos   
  
CAPITULO 1 : EL DESPERTAR  
  
Bib, bib, bib, el despertador comenzó a sonar con su clásica música 5:30 am, que temprano! penso un joven de desordenado pelo azabache Bueno, a levantarse se levanto de la cama, paso la vista rápidamente por la ventana y… ¡ un momento! se asusto ¡ no hay una ventana al lado de mi cama!! dirigía la vista a través de la ventana y se encontró con la calle de privet drive uff dijo con desgano, realmente para él era 100 veces mejor estar en época de clases, pero un sentimiento lo molestaba, no recuerdo haber salido de clases, ¡si recién comenzó el curso!! repaso los recuerdos del 5º año en hogwarts; la llegada, Lupin nuevamente de profesor, el nombramiento como nuevo capitán de quidditch y … es extraño, pero aquí estoy se dijo , pero no le dio mas vueltas al asunto, realmente era temprano y quería descansar, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse…  
  
Harry, levántate es tarde – resonó en toda la habitación la voz de tía petunia.  
  
Ya voy – respondió Harry , miro su reloj- 6:30, como pasa el tiempo.  
  
Harry se levanto y casi sin mirar la habitación tomo el primer pantalón y la primera playera que encontró que, extrañamente, eran de su talla. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
Buenos días – saludo Harry sin esterar respuesta  
  
Buenos días – respondió su tío Vernon, a Harry casi se le cae la tostada que acababa de recoger.  
  
¿Dormiste bien? – pregunto tía Petunia sin mirarlo, cuando se dio vuelta fijo su mirada en las ropas de Harry - ¿qué haces vestido así?- pregunto – deberías estar listo para…- pero antes de continuar cambio el tema fijándose ahora en la cara de Harry que se había puesto pálida por la pregunta - ¿te sientes bien? Te ves pálido-  
  
Harry realmente no sabía que decir ¿qué paso aquí? se pregunto, pero al mirar a sus tíos que seguían con los ojos fijos en él respondió – es que, me caí y me lastime la cabeza - que estupidez fue esa!!! se reprendió mentalmente, pero luego añadió – creo que me afecto la memoria-  
  
Hay – chillo tía Petunia y luego de un momento agrego – bueno, le diré a Dudley que te ayude a vestirte, estas atrasado- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando su reloj.  
  
¿Atrasado para que? quiso preguntar Harry pero cuando las palabras quisieron salir de su boca ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras con Dudley adelante.  
  
  
  
Esta es tu habitación – dijo su primo con voz de tonto mostrando una puerta en la cual se leían las palabras "habitación de Harry".  
  
Harry entro a la alcoba y la recorrió minuciosamente con la mirada, reparo en varias cosas fuera de lugar; Había un estante lleno de libro de 5º de secundaria, no encontraba por ninguna parte su baúl ni la jaula de su lechuza, esto lo puso nervioso, sobre el escritorio se encontraban varios cuadernos, libros y apuntes desordenados, a un costado de la silla se encontraba su mochila y … cerrado sobre el escritorio con una caja de cd encima ¡¡ una computadora portátil!. Dudley se dirigió al closet (armario), lo abrió y saco un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca, calcetines y una corbata de colegio, lo dejo todo encima de la cama, luego tomo la mochila de harry y introdujo los cuadernos que estaban en el escritorio, después de terminar esto dijo  
  
  
  
Vístete, yo llevare tu mochila – luego de un momento de pensar (algo sumamente difícil, penso Harry [y la escritora del fic igual]) agrego – te espero abajo en 20 minuto. El reloj decía las "7:00"  
  
Después de esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Harry se dirigió al baño luego de 10 minutos salió y comenzó a vestirse; cuando termino miro su reloj "7:15". Bajo las escaleras lentamente en la sala encontró al tío Vernon y a Dudley en la puerta, al verlo su primo exclamo  
  
  
  
Bien, ahora nos vamos-  
  
Espera – dijo tía petunia llegando de la cocina y pasándole una chaqueta a Harry – tu chaqueta – le dijo – la estaba planchando – continuo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry.  
  
Vamos – dijo Vernon , saliendo en el acto seguido por los dos muchachos .  
  
Todo el viaje Harry se hizo las mismas preguntas ¿dónde estoy? , ¿Dónde vamos?, ¿Será una broma? millones de hipótesis se concretaban en la mente de Harry cuando fue interrumpido.  
  
Aquí te dejo – dijo tío Vernon mirando a Harry . Este tomo sus cosas y se bajo del auto dándole la espalda al lugar, tío Vernon continuo- hoy no te podré venir a buscar, así que te vas solo, ¿no hay problema?  
  
No – respondió – no lo hay.  
  
Harry estuvo en el mismo lugar hasta el auto de los Dursley dio la vuelta en la esquina; Lentamente se dio vuelta queriendo y no queriendo ver donde se encontraba, al abrir los ojos ahogo un grito. Estaba parado frente de un gran muro de piedra negra en el cual (con letras plateadas opacas) se leía claramente.  
  
" COLEGIO PARTICULAR HOGWARTS  
  
PARA ALUMNOS DESTACADOS "  
  
…  
  
este es mi primer fanfic asim que porfavor no sean pesados conmigo; bueno si quieren que lo continue…. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
